A late night visit
by Midesko
Summary: Zak knows it's wrong, but he can't help but pursue what he wants behind his uncles door. Doyle/Zak Oneshot


_No I don't own anything, nor do I make any money off of this work of fiction. Don't like yaoi fluff or the pairing then please don't read. You have been warned..._

**A late night visit**

It was wrong and he knew it. He knew that it wasn't right and that, if caught, it could create unspoken tension and awkward feelings. Yet, here he was, Zak Saturday, standing outside the guest room of his home and inside was his uncle. He knew that he shouldn't be up passed his bedtime, and he knew oh so well what kind of trouble he could be into for coming here this late. But he couldn't leave now. Not yet.

The eleven year old took a deep breath, held it for a moment and urged himself to relax. He extended a shaky hand and grabbed onto the door knob and twisted it slowly. The room was encased in darkness and all Zak could hear was the faint, even breathing from the bed. This was the third night he'd come in, but he'd never built up the courage to actually approach the bed that held the sleeping figure.

Zak's heart raced as he looked down into the darkness, his uncle sleeping soundly, not even aware of his presence. The young Saturday promised himself that he'd do this one thing, then force himself to bury the awkward feelings he held for the man. Just one kiss. That's all he wanted and all he was sure he could take.

So he carefully leaned in closer, sure that he would regret this if Doyle awoke. Eyelids were closed tightly, lips childishly puckered out. It wasn't his fault he'd never kissed anyone but his parents before, so he didn't know what he was supposed to do but this is what they did in all those movies his parents watched.

Silently, he descended. He held his breath and worked up the courage to keep going, swearing not to back down now. But before he could close the space between them, he gave a yelp, a large hand grabbing onto his arm to pull him into a kiss. The yelp was silenced and the lips he'd sought after were moving against his own, the other hand gently moving up the small of his back to keep him in the touch. And just as Zak began to enjoy the feeling, Doyle pulled him away and sat up.

"Well well little man." Doyle grinned through the black of the room. He knew that his nephew held a dark blush on his features. Zak stuttered, unable to find his words, or any words for that matter. He wanted to run but his legs wouldn't let him, he wanted to move in for another kiss but his mind argued against it. "Did you want something? Or just that?"

Zak kept silent, knowing that whatever he would say would just make him feel like an even bigger fool. The only thing that escaped his lips was another yelp as he was pulled onto the mans lap, receiving another short kiss.

"Don't you think Fisk is gonna worry about where you ran off to? Or did he follow you like he always does?" Doyle kissed him again, smirking inwardly as the shy lips pressed against his own. "If you wanna stay, you can. Did you want to?"

As if he didn't already know the answer, Zak nodded slowly.

"Alright, but if anyone asks, you had a nightmare and came here." He received another nod, watching as the boy shifted nervously. He'd never been nervous around his uncle, but this was different. He couldn't sleep now, he was too hyper, too excited and restless. Zak wanted more from him.

So, being the bold little Saturday that he was, Zak pursued Doyle's lips again. He was rewarded with another kiss, the hands holding his sides and bringing him to lie on top of him as he descended back. The moment a whimper came from the black and white haired boy, Doyle broke the kiss. Zak gave him a inquisitive look, forcing the man to look away as a blush gathered on his face.

"Sorry little man, can't do more than that." Doyle stated, rolling them over onto their sides, still facing one another. More? Zak didn't know what else there was apart from kissing. But it felt so odd, in such a good way though.

"M-more?" The younger brought himself to speak, wondering just what else you could do beyond kissing. Tensing at the question, Doyle brought himself to look at the eleven year old. It wasn't his place to teach him what else there was. Hell, he shouldn't have even let the kid come in and he shouldn't have kissed him. Zak had feelings for him, he'd noticed almost immediately. And he'd be lying to himself if he said that he didn't have some sort of unspoken attachment to Zak too. But he was an adult, and Zak... Zak was only a child, pure and innocent. No way he was going to take that from him.

"You'll see someday, kid." As he thought though, Zak wasn't quite satisfied with the short, easy answer. And the lips formed to a pout, making Doyle bite his lip to keep himself in check.

"Sorry, Zak. Can't exactly tell you or do anything else." Doyle apologized and gently ruffled the boys hair. "It's sort of an adult matter that you learn as a teen and an adult."

Zak continued pouting up at his uncle, hoping that it would get him his way as it had several times before with him. What kind of "adult matter" is such a big deal that he couldn't know? He saved the day more than once and he considered himself to be an adult anyways. He was just, stuck in a child's body!

It took all of his self restraint to not kiss the boy and give him what he was begging for. No, Doyle wouldn't do that to him. It would create such hell for him and the rest of the Saturday's. His sister would never trust him again, he'd never be allowed to even be _near_ Zak, and he'd be put in jail or some place worse for pedophilia.

"Again, not my place to tell you. But how about this; as soon as you're old enough, I'll tell you everything you wanna know. Just... Don't tell your parents." He gave him a smile and a quick peck, successfully making the boy blush.

"Will you wait, uncle Doyle?" Zak stared down at his fingers as he nervously played with them, keeping his attention anywhere but his uncles face. "F-for me to get a little older?"

Doyle smiled at the blushing boy and draped his arm over him, pulling his small body to his own larger one, giving him a quick kiss on his forehead.

"Sure."

-

_This pairing has plagued me since Doyle was first introduced into the show and I'm a little disappointed at the lack of fanfics for them. So I got of my lazy ass and decided to make a little one-shot for them. Maybe I'll end up adding a lemon for them set in the future when Zak's a bit older..._

_~Midesko  
_


End file.
